This invention relates to base-catalyzed aldol reactions and more particularly to the use of bifunctional co-catalysts containing imidazolyl and carboxyl groups.
Organic carbonyl compounds have been converted by base-catalyzed aldol reactions into many useful products on a commercial scale. Insect repellents, solvents, plasticizers, detergents, medicaments and the like have been prepared from aldehydes, ketones and mixtures thereof. Some specific examples include 2-ethyl-1, 3-hexanediol, 2-ethylhexanol-1, diacetone alcohol, isophorone, methyl isoamyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, Miltown.RTM. and the like.
In order to improve the manufacturing economics of these products it is desirable to direct the reactions involved towards specific end products and minimize the formation of by-products. It is also desirable to increase the reaction rates of these reactions.